On Earth And In The Sea
by Tsuki Uchiha25
Summary: Lance, el príncipe de las hermosas tierras de Altea, decide suicidarse tirándose al mar. Donde descansará en paz por la eternidad junto a su querido mar.
1. No Todo Está Perdido

**Holi! está historia la tengo también en wattpad antes de que me digan si la robe o algo xdxd**

**Es una historia Yaoi (chico X chico)**

** Mermaid AU. Yaoi (chicoxchico). Klanceangst. Actualizaciones tardes.**

**Sin más que decir ya pueden leer uwu**

* * *

El crepúsculo se podría observar desde la cima de aquel barranco.  
No tuve escapatoria, porque ya estaba decidido.  
Le tomó bastante tiempo pensarlo, pero ya no soportaba más tiempo.  
Él terminaría con su patética vida ahí mismo.  
Estaba harto de todo, tal vez tenía otra opción, pero él ya no quería saber nada.  
Estaba cometiendo una locura que no tendría que seguir solo, tendría una consecuencia que lo llevaría a su final.

Morir ahogado sería su final.  
Él barranco donde estaba se había convertido en su lugar favorito por la vista que podría haber cambiado en cada ocaso, era como el mar lo saludando regalándole esa hermosa vista para que dejara de sentirse tan de bastado.  
A parte de eso bajando por la orilla se encontró una cueva que lo conectaba a una especie de lago en donde alguna vez con su madre reconoció conchitas para hacer sus preciados collares que le han recordado al mar.

Él lugar perfecto para morir.  
Estaba lejos del reino, y si tenía suerte su cuerpo no llegaría a ser comida de tiburones antes de que flote por la orilla de la playa así por lo menos sería enterrado en la tierra con los demás difuntos del pueblo.

Aunque eso último no le agradaba del todo ya que preferiría morirse en el mar para nadar eternamente siendo uno con su misterioso y embellecedor mar.

Pero que más dijimos que había tomado una decisión y no había marchado atrás ni arrepentimiento alguno.

Pero ¿por qué llegó a tal decisión terrible para cometer un acto tan descabellado?  
Sucedió muchos eventos trágicos que lo hicieron al resultado de lo que ahora es.

Se tenía odio, bastante odio acompañado de asco por lo que era además de ser un completo inútil.  
Su reino no merecía a un rey como él, los llevaría a la devastación y extinción si él llegaba a ser coronado algún día como su rey.  
Ya no había nada significativo en su vida que lo atase, aunque sea un poquito al mundo de los vivos porque todo lo había perdido.

Con pasos decididos se acercó al borde del camino, mirando por última vez la preciosa vista que su preciado mar le obsequiaba, este sería su último bello recuerdo antes de lo que sucedería en breves segundos; tomando una bocanada de aire, manteniéndola, dejando que sus pies perdieran el equilibrio para sumergirse en las olas que lo acogerían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sintiendo el miedo de no volver a recordar sabiendo lo que llegaría, grabado por última vez a sus padres, al fin volverían a reencontrarse.

Cayó bruscamente al agua dejando escapar el aire retenido antes, dejando paso al líquido salado entrar por todas sus entrañas.  
Al principio la entrada arrepentida del agua hizo que su cuerpo por naturaleza comenzara a luchar para poder respirar, pero pasando el tiempo su cuerpo aceptó la realidad y se rindió.

Al fin de descansar en paz como los muertos y se uniría hacer uno más de ellos por siempre.


	2. Lance

Desde pequeño demostró ser un niño sin tener miedo a expresar lo que sentía respecto a lo que le rodea.  
Un niño envuelto en amor y felicidad ese era él en ese tiempo.

Tan ingenuo en su mundo sin conocer la soledad ni la tristeza.  
Su familia era una muralla que tapaba todo delante de sus ojos para protegerlo de cualquier mal del mundo exterior.  
Pero uno no es feliz para siempre y su mal momento llegará al final un día de estos.

Y entonces pasó.

La vida fue tan injusta con él, pero ¿desde cuándo la vida es justa con alguien?  
Es una estúpida pregunta con una respuesta muy clara.

Al crecer todos esperaban mucho de él.  
La presión se hacía cada vez más profunda con la edad que tenía.  
No quería decepcionar a nadie y peor ahora que era el único que forzosamente le tocaría decidir el destino de un pueblo entero.

Muchas vidas serían responsabilidad suya y traerían consecuencias si tomaba una decisión errónea pero todavía faltaba tiempo, un corto plazo, todavía no llegaba ese tiempo.  
Nunca sería feliz.  
Al final su vida sería como esos clichés de los cuentos con finales "felices".  
Se casaría con una hermosa princesa del reino vecino, pero sería por conveniencia porque dudaba encontrar el amor siendo un príncipe, él solo sería un títere más para que su pueblo sea feliz a pesar que sea en contra de su felicidad.  
Todo es por el bien de los demás.  
Ese era su mantra día tras día, año por año aún sigue siendo ese el tema principal.

A las personas solo les importa en esta vida el dinero, ya que solo el dinero lo compraba todo.  
El dinero sí compra todo, porque compra las cosas que nos hacen felices.  
Ese es lo que el ser humano a desarrollado mediante su período de evolución.

Todos los seres humanos son codiciosos, está en su naturaleza querer más y siempre aspirar a más a pesar de que ya tengan lo necesario para sobrevivir.  
Aunque después al morir esas cosas que en esa época son suyas serán después de alguien más y dejaran de serlo.

Ese es el ciclo del ser humano.

* * *

•*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸•*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸ •*¨*•.¸¸  
Su familia murió y ahora su tío, Alfor, se encargaba de su persona y también del reino.  
Su tío fue muy amable con él al igual que su prima, Allura, ninguno de los dos trató de indagar más, le dieron su espacio respetando lo.  
Trataron de comprender sus emociones, pero no lo hicieron.

Se sentía una carga desde que todo eso comenzó.

Era un inútil, torpe e idiota.  
Nunca nadie se lo dijo en la cara, pero lo escuchaba seguido.  
Detrás de esas gruesas paredes con grandes pasillos, los sirvientes murmuraban frecuentemente de él.  
Para luego mirarlo con una cara falsa de que todo estaba bien.  
Hipócritas y gente que daba asco eran.

Ahora no tenía nada que lo atase a este mundo.  
Ya no, después de todo ya acabó su euforia.  
Después de todo cumplió lo único que podía hacer en su posición.  
Tal vez decepcione a alguien, pero ya no le importaba, demasiada presión para él.

* * *

⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜⋆͛*͛ ͙͛✧*̣̩⋆̩ ⋆゜

La costa se encontraba vacía a exención de una persona y una especie de Tritón.  
Un hermoso tritón azabache de violáceos ojos.  
Un chico de piel avellana profundamente dormido.  
Un suave golpe de las olas sosteniendo los con la arena.  
Y una luna expectante teniendo el asiento de primera fila viéndolos y siendo presente en el comienzo de un nuevo futuro.  
Un nuevo futuro que desarrollaría consecuencias, grandes consecuencias posiblemente agradables o desagradables que conlleven a la destrucción de su mundo.


End file.
